


No More Secrets Anymore

by Fericita



Category: Frozen - Fandom, Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita
Summary: Kristoff and Anna talk proposals, and Sven thinks reindeer should be involved.  Loosely tied to May Our Past Be Past. Pure Kristanna fluff with minor angst. Thanks @the-spastic-fantastic for beta-ing!
Relationships: Agnarr/Iduna (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	No More Secrets Anymore

“Now that we're getting married, I've been wondering how your parents did it.”

Kristoff’s eyes widened, and Anna tried to explain herself better. “I mean I know how my parents did it, I asked them to tell me all the time! It was so romantic and a great story and are you alright?” Anna interrupted herself as Kristoff started choking. Which was strange, since they were only eating soup. “Is the stew too spicy?” Anna poured Kristoff more glogg and pushed it across the table to him, continuing her line of questions.

“Maybe you didn’t talk about it with them ever, I know you were young when they died, and I don’t mean to make you sad, it’s just we have this great story of how we did it, and everyone we loved was nearby watching and - “

“Anna, what exactly are you talking about?” Kristoff’s voice still seemed strangled. She leaned over to fill his cup again.

“I want to know how your father asked your mother to marry him?”

Kristoff, his voice returning to its normal register, seemed relieved. “Oh. Um, well I don’t know exactly but I know that my father received several reindeer as a dowry. It was common in those parts of the mountains and he had a herd.”

“Reindeer!” Anna sighed happily. “My parents’ story has a lot of reindeer. My father found a reindeer herder - oh what if it was your father? Wouldn’t that be wonderful? What if your father helped my father propose?”

Kristoff smiled and said “I don’t remember much about them, but I don’t think there were too many reindeer herders close to Arendelle then. It could have been. Why did he need reindeer?” Sven nudged Kristoff with a huff of irritation, offended at the implication that anyone might not need a lot of reindeer.

“Well, it was some sort of joke my mother had told him before they were courting, that if a man really loves a girl he should send an entire herd of reindeer around her house, three times, and then send butterflies to her window to wake her up, and then confess his undying love. So he did it! He borrowed a bunch of reindeer for the day, and had the entire palace guard ride along to pick up any strays. And she couldn’t believe he did and all of her friends at the boarding house thought it was the funniest thing, the king trying to be heard over the sound of a reindeer stampede, but of course she ran down to him and they both cried and laughed and he got down on one knee, which is pretty difficult with so many reindeer about. No offense Sven.” Sven grunted.  
“What do you mean it was a joke she told?”

“I don’t remember that part well. But it is a pretty funny idea, using reindeer in a proposal. Especially for a king who didn’t know much about reindeer.” Anna smiled, remembering the way her parents would tell the story.

Kristoff drummed his fingers on the table. “Ryder tried to help me propose the one time,” he said thoughtfully. “And it involved a lot of reindeer. I don’t think she was telling a joke. I bet she was telling him how Northuldra couples court, or get married, or something.”

Anna clasped her hands together. “Oh, do you think so? That’s even more romantic. I’d like to think he knew where she was from. They kept so many secrets from me; but I hope they didn’t keep them from each other.” She paused, and her voice was a little less bright, a little less joyful when she added “Whenever Father told the story, he was a dashing hero, defying death in the midst of a thousand angry beasts - no offense, Sven.” She smiled sadly. “But whenever my mother told it . . .he was this scared young man who was so nervous she could barely hear him from her window, and she had to go outside to hear what he was saying. And then, of course, it was a bit inconvenient to try to return a herd of reindeer when what they really wanted to do was celebrate their engagement. I think mother was still a bit miffed about that each time she told it.”

Kristoff could hear the frustration in her tone, even though she tried to keep her voice even, she tried to keep the story light and funny. “Anna, they were wrong to keep so much from you. You can be angry about it.” He touched her cheek and she leaned into it, enjoying the feel of his rough hands on her face. His hands that had helped her in so many different ways.

“I am angry. But I’m mostly just sad. I don’t want our family to be like that. You and me I mean. I don’t want us to keep secrets from each other or from our children. When we have them. Children, not secrets. Well, children and secrets.” She exhaled, frustrated she couldn’t put words to her disappointment that her parents had closed doors in her face. Doors that she hadn’t even known about until after it was too late to do anything about them. “ Our children will be in on our secrets. Family secrets.”

Kristoff drew his hand from her cheek and took his hand in hers. He nodded, giving her a promise with his eyes. He tried to ask the next question as if it posed no deep interest to him, other than his interest in knowing Anna. “How did the people of Arendelle like that? Having the king marry a woman who lived in a boarding house and had a thing for reindeer?”

Anna walked around the table to sit beside him, rest her head on his shoulder, and pulled his arm around her waist. “Arendelle loved my mother. Even the council had no objections. They might have wanted to have a marriage made for an advantageous alliance, but in such a small kingdom, everyone could see they loved each other. And I think everyone loves you, too.”

“Me? No, I wasn’t – “

Anna cut him off with a kiss, and Kristoff used his free hand to shoo Sven out of the room. Sven protested, but only on principle. He thought he would try to run around the castle three times and see what all the fuss was about.

“Well I was talking about you. And I love you very much. And what we do next we can keep a secret from our future children.” She led him from the table to their bed, and he followed her, ready to show her with the press of his lips on her neck, his hands solid on her arms, his body steady against the small form of hers that he had no secrets from her, and he would keep every secret of hers.


End file.
